Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of user-friendly mobile devices and services for such devices. For example, mobile devices are now equipped with touch capabilities, zoom-in/zoom-out functions, Near Field Communication (NFC) or other short-range wireless technologies, etc. In addition, applications, websites, and other content items are being developed specifically for mobile devices, and services also exist to provide mobile device users with easier access to these content items. Nonetheless, content retrieval and/or installation still require numerous user actions, such as having to enter web addresses into mobile devices to access websites, scrolling on the website to find buttons/icons to select, tapping buttons/icons to obtain content, etc. As such, content retrieval and/or installation can still be made to be more user-friendly.